Summer of a Lifetime
by 1215rascal
Summary: The summer starts out perfect for Lumina, but she never knew forgetting to do one little thing would wind her up in really big trouble... Lumina/Jack, Lumina/Rock -DEAD-
1. Prologue

**REMINDER:** I changed the plot a little bit..

_Do you ever have that summer when you think every things going to be perfect but then suddenly plans just change out of nowhere?... _

"Ahh!" I stretched my cramped arms as I exited the doors of my house in Forget-Me-Not Valley. My golden hair was blowing in the wind and I felt relieved and happy for Summer had finally arrived!!

"Miss Lumina! Miss Lumina!" Sebastian, my grandmother's loyal servant called, as he raced towards me, heading out to the village. "You're grandmother specifically said..."

"I know what my grandmother said Sebastian," I told him, "and I will get it done. As of now, I would just like to enjoy the beginning of summer."

"Very well madam..." Sebastian said as he headed back in, leaving me in front of the glistening water fountain that was made when I was a little girl.

I sat on the edge of the fountain looking at my reflection. My hair, which was kept neatly in a headband, swayed with the gentle wind. My clothes were the usual; cream white sweater underneath a sleeveless, plaid olive-colored dress along with an orange bandana wrapped around my neck. I stared at my reflection for a long time, looking at my features over and over again, at my plain-jane look which my grandmother gave me when I was a kid. But I got used to that look which is why, even if my grandmother wasn't here, I still stuck to it... Anyway, my grandmother left, searching near and far for another "Jeff Original" and she wouldn't be back until the end of the summer...I was free!

I would make the best out of this summer, doing what I want. I mean, what could go wrong? I had a village full of friends, a beautiful beach to go to whenever I wanted to, and the most amazing boyfriend ever, Jack. Oh! I could only imagine what is going to happen this summer!

I rushed towards DAARON farm, where I saw Sport and Ora, Jack's dog and cat near the entrance. Amazing how they don't fight isn't it? I went near the barns to see him in the field watering his well-grown plants. His bushy brown hair was under his blue cap which accentuated his deep blue eyes that were sparkling to see such beautiful summer harvest. That's what I like about Jack. He is always thankful with what he has and he isn't the jealous type either.

I know it's too early to say since Jack has only been courting me since fall last year but, I think I might want to tie the knot with him pretty soon. I get all giddy at the thought of that ever happening, but when it does, I would surely be ready.

"Jack!" I called to him. Jack turned around, confused since I was never allowed to enter the farm (another one of my grandmother's rules), so it was always Jack that would visit me. When Jack saw me he smiled brightly and he stretched his arms wide open. I ran towards him, not wanting to be away from him any longer. I was only feet away from him and I opened my arms too. When I finally reached him Jack wrapped me tightly with his muscular, yet gentle arms.

"What are you doing here? I thought your grandmother said..."  
"My grandmother's not here! So I can do whatever I want, and as of now, this is what I want. You...not letting go of me." I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist. Jack chuckled softly and lifted my head up. As our eyes met, Jack pressed his lips against mine and we stood there for a while. When he finally let go of my face, I wrapped my arms around Jack as tight as I could. I heard all different kind of stories about love and things like, when you kiss someone and there are no sparkles he's not the man for you. But, I didn't care even if I didn't hear fireworks when Jack kissed me because that wasn't important. The important thing was I was happy being called his girl.

"Oh Jack! This is my first summer without my grandmother, and I want to do everything! I want to lay in the beach, I want to go all over the valley and to all the places I could never go, and I want to go do all of it with you.."  
"Don't worry Lumina, we'll get to do all those things, no doubt about it."

I had the time of my life with Jack that day. After I helped him finish up his farm chores Jack grabbed my hand and led me to the beach, where we spent the day in a boat we rented. Jack was fishing and I sat there next to him, helping him. It wasn't my idea of a perfect date, nothing like I imagined at all, but as long as I was with Jack anything would be perfect!

A few days had passed and by then, Jack and I did almost everything together! Muffy and Nami thought that maybe I was getting on Jack's nerves, but I assured them that Jack was perfectly fine spending every second with me.

"But are you perfectly sure that it's ok Lumina? I mean, as much as I'm sure Jack enjoys it, I'm sure he would want a little time for himself too..." Said Muffy, concerned.

"Yes Muffy I'm sure that Jack's ok with it. And no, he doesn't enjoy it, he _loves_ it just as much as he loves me. Oh, I better go, Jack told me to meet him in the beach, I bet he's going to propose to me!" I squealed. Nami and Muffy looked concerned.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked worried.  
"Nothing... Just... just be careful ok?" Nami said with a concerned look.

I nodded and headed towards the beach. 'Just be careful ok?' Nami's words filled my head once again. _What did she mean by "be careful"? It's just a date..._

I sat on the sand, looking at the pearl white moon reflected on the beautiful waves in the sea while waiting for Jack.

"Hey there Lums!" Jack called running towards me. "Sorry I'm late... I had to do something."

_Do something eh? Like what? Get me a blue feather?_

"Oh it's fine Jack. So why did you call me here?" I asked.

_As if I didn't already know..._

"Well um.. er..." Jack sat next to me, fumbling and worried, _What was he so worried about? I'm sure he knows that I would say yes._

Jack took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Lumina... I need to talk to you about something... This is really..."

"Lumina, Lumina!" I heard a voice call behind me, it was Ruby. _Way to spoil the moment Ruby!_

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" asked Ruby as she neared Jack and me.

"Um.. no, not at all Ruby." Jack replied even though he saw my face turn boiling red.

"Umm.. Lumina... er... your grandmother's on the phone." Ruby finally said.

My eyes widened and I started to cool down. _Oh my gosh! My grandma?!_

"Ruby! How long has my grandmother been waiting?!"

"For about 10 minutes now, Lumina, why?" Ruby answered.

"OH NO!!"

I rushed towards the inn and slammed the door shut and ran to the phone.

"Hello? Grandma?" I answered, panting.

"What took you so long?!" my grandmother asked angrily.

"I'm sorry grandma, I was with Jack and..."

"Jack?!" she hissed, "Lumina, as a proper lady you know better than to let a farm boy like Jack distract you from your duties!"

"Yes grandmother..." I sighed.

"Well, now that that's settled, I called to talk to you about that assignment I told you to do while I'm gone..."

_OH MY GOSH! I forgot all about it!_

"Umm... the.. the project...umm.. yeah..."

"I thought so! I knew that that valley wasn't the place for a proper lady like you to stay in for that assignment! But, I gave it a chance knowing that you would remember even without me having to tell you. And after _all_ that training! I'm ashamed of you Lumina!"

"B-but, grandma, it's only been a few days, I still have time to..."

"No 'buts' young lady!"

I sighed, "Yes grandmother..."

"Now, let's get down to business, I have arranged for you to stay at my old friend's grandson's house in Mineral Town."

"Mineral Town?! Grandma, you promised that I would stay in Forget-Me-Not Valley, for the _whole_ summer! You can't do that to me!"

"Yes, I can! And I did! The ticket for the ferry is supposed to get there first thing tomorrow. If it won't be there by tomorrow, I told Sebastain to alert me. You will leave the day after tomorrow. Understood?"

"But grandma...!"

"Understood Lumina?" my grandmother's voice turned stern.

"I understand grandmother..."

I put down the phone and headed back to the beach.

"Hey Lums? Is everything ok?" Jack asked me as soon as I sat next to him.

I just looked at him, my eyes watering.

"Hey, don't cry Lums!" Jack wrapped me in a big hug, "Tell me what happened."

Jack spent the rest of the night comforting me. _He didn't even think that maybe... oh I don't know... a proposal would make me feel better!_

That night when Jack brought me home, he gave me a big hug and didn't even bother to kiss me! _does he feel the distance already??_

I prayed long and hard that the Harvest Goddess wouldn't bring that ticket to me tomorrow morning but, I guess that wasn't meant to be.. I woke up when Sebastian knocked on my door with the ticket in his hands...

The next day, Nami, Muffy and Jack brought me to the dock. I hugged Nami and Muffy good bye and Jack brought me to the boat.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave so suddenly Jack... I was really looking forward to our summer together..."

Jack smiled and kissed me on the head, "It's ok Lums, I understand. Besides, it's only going to be for a few weeks and we'll see each other again. So, please, don't act like this is the end of the world..." He smiled.

I nodded and gave him one last hug before I went to the ferry, leaving my friends, my home, Jack, and the summer of my dreams behind me...

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter One

REMINDER: I changed the plot a little bit

Chapter One

It was nearly sunset when I reached Mineral town. In my hand were two things, the first was the ferry ticket from my grandmother and the second was a picture of an old man, my grandmother's friend, according to my grandmother he's a successful blacksmith with a grandson who I will be staying with.

_Oh what was his name again?! Saibaga… Saigara… Saijara… something like that… I hope I remember soon! My grandmother would kill me if I forgot the name of one of her dear friends. _

I scanned through the mob in the beach looking for the man in the photograph but I found no one with the same features as the man that my grandmother said to look for.

_Maybe he's just late… I'll just wait here until he comes, I'm sure grandma informed him that I was coming today. _

I waited and waited, but no one came. I wanted so badly to just buy a ticket so I could head back to the valley.

_I can't just leave. My grandmother would never let me free again…_

So, I waited. Two hours past and I was beginning to lose my patience. I stood up grabbed my bags and I took my wallet out, as I was going to buy my ticket, a man, just probably around my age came towards the beach. For some reason he looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't just finger on it.

He had ruffled scarlet hair, which he covered with a deep blue hat with an "UMA" sign on it and he also had deep blue eyes and seemed to me like a lifeless face, there was no expression it was just blank. But then, when he came closer towards where I was standing his expression changed. He was worried and in panic. Then suddenly he raced towards me.

"Excuse me miss." He called to me.

"Yes?" I called.

"Is your name by chance Lumina?" His face was full of worry.

_I guess he found out that he left me waiting in this beach for oh I don't know… 3 hours! A proper lady is not meant to wait!_

"Yes. My name is Lumina."

"Oh my goodness!" he sighed in relief.

_Why in the world would he be relieved?! He should be as worried as my grandmother. And believe me it is not a pretty picture… _

"I'm so sorry Lumina. My grandfather was mistaken at the time you arrived he thought that your arrival was just 10 minutes ago but it just struck him that he was supposed to pick you up hours ago! I'm very, very sorry."

"Your grandfather?" I asked.

"Yes my grandfather Saibara, your grandmother Rowena's friend."

_SAIBARA! That's his name!_

"Oh so if Saibara's your grandfather then you must be…"

"The name's Gray. You're going to be staying at my place for the next few weeks."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gray."

Gray took my bags from me, and we headed out of the beach. As we went out, there were many sights to see. There weren't any tall buildings or anything like that but it was more civilized than I expected. I remember growing up I would always ask my grandmother why she would never visit her friend in Mineral Town and she said the same thing to me over and over again, she said: that it was too uncivilized and too country feel for her tastes so I took her word for it. But, I guess she was wrong. It was actually quite beautiful. Of course not as amazing as the valley, but it was wonderful.

We headed all the way to the south of Mineral Town, where a huge farm was standing tall and firm. When I entered the farm I was struck with a beautiful scent, the scent was very vague to me but I could have sworn I've smelled that scent before.

Gray stopped in the middle of his tracks and because of that, I almost tripped.

"Sorry about that Lums." Said Gray, his voice was sincere but he wasn't even looking at me. I looked towards the open field to see this girl, she was waving excitedly at Gray, racing to him.

_I wonder if that girl's his daughter?_

The girl and Gray hugged and after he let go of her he turned towards me.

"Lumina, this is my wife, Claire."

_WIFE!?_

I looked at her curiously, she had quite bold features if you ask me. Her blonde hair, her bright sapphire blue eyes… she was actually very pretty and she looked really young too. I guess being young at heart really does work on looks too…

"It's a pleasure to meet you Claire. And what a wonder farm you have here."

I held my hand out. But instead she looked at me smiled and hugged me as if she's known me for years.

"It's nice to meet you too Lumina. Welcome to DAHLIA."

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I must have caused quite a fuss."

"No not at all."

"Well ladies, it's almost 10, we better get inside." Interrupted Gray.

Claire smiled at him and then nodded, "Sure."

Gray and Claire went ahead hand-in-hand. They were really sweet. As if they were just newly weds.

Outside, the house was big and beautiful. But, inside, that was a different story. It was just a simple house, just like I would've expected but it was really comfortable. We went all the way to the end of the house to a white mahogany door. When Gray opened it revealed nothing but a simple guest room. Nothing big, nothing special. Just a bed, a window, a mirror and a cabinet.

"I'm sorry it's nothing like your used to Lums, but it's the best we've got." Said Gray. The tone of his voice sounded really ashamed and really disappointed. I felt bad for him.

"It's really no problem Gray. It's actually quite comfortable." I smiled.

"Well… if you're sure Lumina, make yourself comfortable tonight ok?"

"Alright. Thanks Gray. Oh, and thank your wife too."

Gray nodded and smiled. He put my bags on top of the bed and left. Just as Gray was going to close the door he murmured something to himself and went back into the guest room.

"Lums, I almost forgot to tell you. It's ok if you sleep in but don't get scared if no one's in the house. I have work tomorrow and Claire does too so we won't be able to give you tour until this weekend. Is that ok?"

I nodded, "It's fine with me."

_A TOUR!? What is this place, a hotel complete with tour guides?! The only reason I came here is for 'inspiration' that according to my grandma I can't find in the Valley! I don't _need _a tour. _

"OK. Well see you in the morning Lumina."

Gray slammed the door shut and left me to fix my things. I looked out the window for a period of time. The moon shined, the night crept, the trees whistled but it just wasn't home…


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I woke up early the next morning since the sun seeping through the curtain-less windows wouldn't allow me to sleep another second. So why fight it?

I got up, took a shower and got dressed. When I went out of my room the house was deserted.

_What time is it?_

Just as Gray said, they both have work so might as well help myself to some breakfast.

I opened the refrigerator to see cakes of all flavors, fruits and vegetables of all kinds, drinks of all types and fish of all sizes. They had everything! I grabbed a rice cake and sat down.

_My first rice cake in 10 years!_

I took a bite from the soft chewy rice cake and sighed. I missed these things. Grandma was just too strict about the food I eat at home I normally end up eating an apple or something.

I continued munching on the rice cake until I heard the door creak. It was Claire.

"Oh! Lumina, good morning."

"Good morning Claire."

"Your up early." She said while bending down to a large chest near the television set. "It's only 8 o'clock."

I didn't reply. I just didn't know what to say.

_Well… what was I supposed to say!? 'Well I can't help it, your annoying curtain-less windows woke me up!'_

"Well, if you need me I'll be outside ok Lumina?"

"Sure Claire, thanks."

Claire left the house once again and left me to my meal. As soon as I was done I went outside.

_Might as well get what I was here for started… It's not like I have anything else to do…_

I went out side to see Claire watering her harvest just like Jack did in the valley.

_Jack…_

The field was full of all different kinds of animals, chickens which were in a small chicken fence and so were the cows and the sheep. They looked so healthy and happy.

I pulled out my pencil and note pad from the bag I had been carrying. I sat on the wooden fence to the side of the farm and started sketching Claire watering her plants. But then it didn't seem right. So, I tried all the animals all of them in the open field. Finally I was on to something. I got so caught up with my sketch that I didn't realize that Claire was talking to me.

"Lumina?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Claire I got caught up in something. What were you saying?"

"Oh it's okay. It was nothing important." She smiled.

"No. Claire I want to hear it."

"OK. Well, Gray said that you came here because of your grandmother. But, I still don't get why you got sent here."

"Oh. That's simple. My grandmother thinks I'm not responsible enough so she dumps me here."

I looked towards Claire at the last statement. _Stupid! _

"Uhh… I'm sorry Claire I didn't mean it that…"

"No. no it's ok Lumina. Everyone thinks like that at first. Including me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But, I thought you were born and raised here."

"Me?!"

I nodded at her confused.

"I wasn't born nor raised here! I moved here from the city probably around 12 years ago."

"Oh. So how long have you been married to Gray?"

"Only 11"

"You guys don't have child yet?"

"Well, actually…"

"MOM!" I heard a high pitched voice shout from the end of the farm. I looked towards the end to see a little girl no bigger than a 10 year old on a horse. Her long scarlet hair was just below her elbows like Claire's but, there was just something about her…

"I sweetie!" Claire waved energetically. "Come here, I want to introduce you to somebody."

Her face lit and she leaned forward which made the horse move faster with every step it took.

In just a few moments she was standing in front of me a small, pretty little girl. Who to my surprise, looked amazingly like Gray.

"Lumina, I'd like you to meet Violet. My daughter."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Violet."

"Nice to meet you too aunt Lumina. But, you can just call me Vie." She suddenly rushed to me with arms wide open. _Like mother like daughter… _

Afterwards she smiled at me once again and she left. I heard a sigh from Claire.

"They grow up so fast…" She smiled. "I'm going to miss her like this when she's older."

"She's very sweet Claire. And she looks—"

"Yes. Yes she does, she looks so much like her father. And there is so much in her that reminds me of why I married Gray."

I smiled, Claire was so lucky, she was just about a few years older than me and she had it all. A loving family, a wonderful home, and a happy life.

"Claire, can you tell me how you and Gray met?"

She looked up at me, "I'd love to." She put down the watering and stood in front of me. "Well—"

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" a tenor voice shouted from the entrance, Claire and I looked towards the voice. I man. My age. He had golden locks and a bright smile that shot from ear-to-ear.

_I don't believe it!_

He had a sky blue sweater which he covered with a thin white vest, which was accentuated by his white bell bottoms and opened toed sandals.

"Rock!" Violet's high pitched voice squealed with delight. She ran towards him and hugged him tight!

"Hey there kiddo!" Rock said as he returned the hug.

Claire headed towards Rock, "Hello Rock."

"Claire!" He said hugging her as well, "I'm ready for my shift to try to tame the lion." He said cheerfully. He winked at Vie.

She chuckled and let go of him. "Meanie."

"Hey that's my job kid what kind of babysitter would I be if I wasn't a meanie?"

Vie held her tongue out and punched Rock slightly in the arm.

"Alright enough you two, Vie why don't you go get your things inside."

Vie nodded at her mother and brought Rock towards me.

_No…_

Rock didn't turn his head away until Claire yanked his head to look at me. His face had the exact same expression I had, surprise.

"Rock, this is Lumina."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't for ms. Prim an proper!"

I swallowed hard, "Rock." I said, my voice stiff.

Claire looked at us, with amazement. "Wait, you two know eachother?"

"More or less. We have some history together." I said stiffly.

"Of course…" I heard him mutter, that wasn't supposed to be heard but I heard it anyway.

I stared at him my stare intensified. _WHY HIM!? OF ALL GUYS!?_

"Well, then that's perfect! Rock will be able to show you around with Vie today!"

"No, that won't be necessary Claire. Thank you."

"No. No. I can do that, me and Vie were planning to go around anyway." He smirked.

_He didn't dare! _

"Great, as soon as Vie gets her things straightened out you can go with them." She smiled. Obviously not knowing what my impolite manners meant to Rock.

"Speaking of Vie where is she?" Rock asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. I better go check on her." Claire said and she walked towards the house.

"Rock!" I yelled as soon as Claire closed the door shut. "I can't believe you!"

"Well, I can't believe you either!" he said, "Why didn't you tell Claire that truth about us?!"

"That's not important anymore Rock!"

"Well, if it doesn't matter anymore than why don't you tell her!?"

"Listen Rock—"

We heard a creak from the door and we fixed ourselves up for Claire and Vie.

"Aunt Lumina! You're coming with us?!" her face bright.

"Yes I am Vie." I forced a smile.

"Yay!" she said she held my hand in one of her own and held Rock's on her other.

"This is going to be so much fun! You're going to love Mineral Town!"

_At first, I thought I might but now… _

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 2 is FINALLY DONE! I know what you're thinking: I waited so long for this author to write a new chpter and yet nothing else has been revealed! I'm sorry it took so long for me to make it though. I've been so busy. If you also read Violet Years: From a wsh to a Dream you can understand this a litte bit more. And if your wondering why this is taking long and my other fanfic isn't is because I'm really plying this story by ear. :D

I WANT AT LEAST 3 NEW REVIEWS PLEASE!

1215rascal


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

First, they she makes me live in this dump for the rest of my summer. Next, I live with this psycho-maniac-happy-go-lucky family that thinks that happy endings are actually real. And now, I see _him _again! Can this summer get any worse!?

"Aunt Lumina, aunt Lumina, hurry! Hurry!" Violet squealed with her high soprano voice.

"Take it easy Vie." Rock said, smirking, "Your aunt Lumina isn't used to any physical work."

I glared at him, _Well, Rock, I get that you know that but you didn't have to give the child any ideas!_

Violet and Rock have been pulling me through every single store in this town. It's like they ever stop! All day, all we've done is go door after door meeting all the residents of this town. And, through everyone of them all I could think of was: _Great another person who believes in happy endings!_

I finally caught up to them, panting. "My goodness, Violet, give me a moment to catch my breath before you bring me to another door step."

"Oh, it's ok aunt Lumina," she looked at me with bright eyes, "You'll have plenty of time for that because our last stop is no other than…"

"THE BEACH!" Rock and Vie said together.

"T-the beach? My how exciting." _UGH! THE BEACH!_

"Here Lumina, you can sit on this first." Rock said as he removed his white vest and set it on the floor.

_Who are you and what have you done to Rock?!_

"Oh, no thank you Rock. I'm perfectly comfortable standing."

Rock shrugged, "Suit yourself" and he ran towards a small white shack.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"Don't worry Lums me and Vie are just gonna get a snack or two… hundred. We'll be back in a flash."

_I spoke too soon. Same old, same old Rock. Leaves with friends without inviting. _

Thirty minutes passed before Vie and Rock came out of that shack with a pizza box in their hands.

"Hey Lums!" Rock called, I looked towards him.

"Come aunt Lumina, let's eat!"

"Yeah Lums c'mon take a seat."

I shook my head, it was really tempting to eat the pizza, but it was just oil and fried cheese. Nothing healthy.

Rock saw my hesitation and worry.

"Lums, just one slice. It won't hurt. C'mon"

I shook my head once again.

"It's vegetarian style" he grinned.

That's the thing that hit me, vegetarian pizza, my absolute favorite! I love it when I bite the tomato and all the juice comes out with mushrooms, and green peppers with the melted cheese… delicious.

I finally gave in, smiled and said, "All right. I guess one slice wouldn't hurt."

I went towards them and I sat on the Rocks vest, which he set on the floor a while ago. Rock opened the box and we dug in. We formed some sort of triangle, Rock and I sat beside each other while Vie sat in front of us. At first, it felt so awkward sitting next to Rock but as the time passed, it felt quite comfortable like he's been my seatmate forever.

When I first saw the pizza slices, they looked way too big so I sliced one in half, then later it turned into one whole slice, then two whole slices I couldn't deny the fact that the pizza was too good to be true.

"Well, well, well, look at this." Rock held up the empty pizza box.

I blushed slightly and Rock winked at me. "We should tell ol' Kai that the Valley folk love the pizza," he continued.

Vie laughed, "I was hoping to bring some home for mommy and daddy but I guess not."

"Speaking of your parents." Said Rock, "We better get you back kiddo!"

"Aww… Rock! I don't wanna go back home yet!" she said, her lips pouting.

"That's face isn't gonna work on me this time kid! Maybe next time."

Vie's pouted lips suddenly turned into a frown, she crossed her arms, and she stood up like she was a little robot. "Fine. I'll go home."

"That's the spirit!"

"But!"

"But what!?"

"We still have to visit the goddess pond!"

"The goddess pond!?" Rock exclaimed, "Vie! It's too late for that. Were gonna be waking the Harvest Goddess up if we go there now!"

"No!" she said fiercely, "That's not true! Daddy says that the Harvest Goddess is awake 24/7 to watch over us!"

I heard Rock mocking her.

I laughed.

"Fine. We'll go but promise me that after the Goddess pod were going straight home."

"YAY! I promise!" she squealed and hugged Rock. "Thanks Rock"

She ran up the stairs from the beach heading to Rose Square.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" I asked.

"Nah." He said coolly, "She knows her way. C'mon."

Rock and I walked together towards the pond, Vie just a few feet away from us.

"Hey Rock?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think I missed something back at the beach. You don't really believe that the Harvest Goddess lives there do you?"

He shrugged, "To be honest Lums I don't really know. Well, according to Claire, she does. That's why Vie always loves going there. But when we do it seems like no one's there. I always wind up looking at Vie talk to herself when she goes there."

"Talking to herself?"

"Yeah. That's all she does and I don't really understand it. Sometimes I go there with their whole family and they do the same thing. Talk to the wind, it's as if their talking to someone. But no one's there. I guess it's a Mineral Town thing."

"Maybe…" I looked at the little girl the was running in front of us. _What does she do when she's there? _

"C'mon you slowpokes! C'MON!" Vie said, her soprano voice anxious. She really wanted to get there. Soon.

"Alright kid! Were comin'" Rock said immediately. "C'mon Lums, don't wanna get in trouble with Claire. She might lower my pay again." He said with a cheesy grin.

I chuckled at him to him to hide my shock. He was actually _working!_

The sun was about to set when we got to the woods. The place was actually beautiful, the smell of pine, the scent of fresh flowers and moss mixed with that morning's dew.

"Hey Vie, slow down!" Rock shouted towards her but she already sprung like a bullet. "Vie!"

"Ugh! C'mon Lums, we gotta catch up to her."

Seeing Rock like this made me laugh. It reminded me so much of when we were younger and when Rock still…

_Don't Lumina! Don't think about that! NOT NOW!_

When we finally got to the waterfall, the first thing I could think of was that it was so beautiful. Crystal clear waters, the thundering of the water as it reached the pond under it.

I was left to look at it for a while, when Vie and Rock went to look for a flower to throw into the pond. According to Rock is kind of like an "offering" to her. I didn't bother to understand it.

Soon, Vie came back with a pink cat flower in her hand. Excitedly running towards the pond and the throwing the small flower into it.

"You might wanna step away," Rock whispered only for me to hear. He gripped my arm tightly in a warning gesture. I nodded and followed him.

We were just a few feet away from Vie, when she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and said out of nowhere:

"Good evening."

I was frightened, you could tell by my sharp intake of breath. I was about to pull Vie away from the pond I thought she was in danger. Until, something stopped me. Rock grasped my wrist tightly. I looked at him and all he did was shake his head.

"She's safe. Don't worry." He whispered.

"Yeah. That's her. – No, really? – I don't think so… haha!"

_So that's what rock meant by talking to herself. _

Vie stood there doing the same thing for about 5 more minutes. For those past minutes in amazement, it was really… something… I looked at Rock, he seemed bored. I wouldn't be surprised I bet he'd seen this a hundred times.

"Alright, good night." Vie said.

Vie opened her eyes again and yawned loudly. Rock smiled at her and went towards her. I followed.

"So how was it kiddo?" Rock asked.

"It was pretty good. She was asking about you and…" she yawned again.

"Me and who kiddo?" asked Rock.

"…You and Lumina…" she said drowsily.

My cheeks turned scarlet and I giggled a little.

Rock looked at me suddenly and I turned away, I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Well, it's a good thing that the Harvest Goddess is looking out for me and your aunt Lumina." Said Rock.

"Yeah…"

"So you ready to go home?" asked Rock.

She nodded, yawning once again. "But, I'm really tired Rock… and…"

He laughed gently and nodded, "Sure thing kiddo."

Soon, Vie was riding on Rock's back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs were coiled around his waist. It reminded so me so much about…

"Alright, ready to go Lums?" he asked me when Vie was fixed and ready on his back.

I nodded at him and followed him out of the forest.

We reached the farm in a nick of time, thanks to that shortcut that Rock showed me. The walk back was silent, once in a while I would hear Rock clear his throat so he could say something but he never did.

We were in front of the house now. And I knocked on the door. Claire wasn't in the outside anymore and the sun was setting. That meant we've been out all day.

"Coming!" a faint voice said inside. I was guessing it was Gray. And I was right."

"Oh, Rock, Lumina." Said Gray, "You're back. So where's Vie?" he looked questioningly at Rock.

"Right here Gray, fell asleep in the Goddess pond again."

"Oh that girl, always insists on going there so late." Gray chuckled.

"C'mon in you two. Rock you can set Vie over in her room."

We went inside the house to see Claire in the table with two cups of hot milk. She smiled at us and handed the other cup of milk to Gray.

I nodded at them and headed for my room while Rock was setting Vie in her room.

I waited there for a while, expecting that I wouldn't be disturbed until tomorrow morning. Until I heard a knock on my door, it was Rock.

"Hey Lums." He said quietly.

"Hello." I said, surprised that he still even here.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He went into the room and slammed the door shut. He walked towards the bed, stopping right in front of it.

_Good choice! He knew I had privacy issues. _

"May I ask what your doing in my room?"

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "Umm… Claire and Gray gave me the day off tomorrow… and I was wondering if you…"

_He was actually trying to ask me on a date was he? _

"Rock."

"Yeah."

"I have a boyfriend you know."

"I know that that, that good for nothing playboy of a farmer right?"

"Rock!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it! You know very well that he's the reason we—"

"Next topic please Rock!"

"Right, sorry." He cleared his throat again. "I wasn't asking you on a real date. Just as friends. I wanna catch up on the news in the valley and stuff. C'mon Lums! For the sake of the good times!"

It was really tempting to go with him but I didn't know if I should.

_I'm sure that project can wait for a few more days…_

I shrugged and smiled, "Sure."

"Awesome! Thanks Lums!" and with that he left my room.

I giggled a little and went under the covers. Good old, good old Rock.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is up! You know the rules guys! 3 new reviews by three different people before I post up another chapter! :)) rascal


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

This time I didn't care about the windows being curtain less since I woke up even before the sun rose that morning. There was a burst of anxiety in me that morning. I couldn't really understand it.

I sat outside in the grass, my dress got wet from the morning dew but I didn't care. To be honest my mind was a blank that morning. I was just sitting there I didn't even know what I was doing anymore. I just knew I was waiting… for what? I really don't know.

Then finally, the gray clouds were brightening and the sky was loosing its purple color, turning into a pale lavender, and then a pale sky blue. Suddenly, from the clouds emerged a bright ball of gas, the sun. I was sort of a yellow-orange color then it brightened up, loosing all it's orange color only leaving the yellow. Finally, the clouds were a bright white and the sky was a deep sky blue.

_Wow… _was all I could think of. It was plainly beautiful. This was the first time I've ever seen a sunrise. I couldn't even remember the last time I woke up before six in the morning.

_There I already saw the sunrise… I saw what I wanted to see right? _I thought, _Then why do I still feel like there's something else…_

Then, finally, I heard the dog barking. That was a sign that the family was up. I rose from the grass and fixing my skirt and opened the door with a solemn face.

"Lumina!" Gray exclaimed, "You're up quite early." He smiled and gestured I take the seat on his left side.

I nodded in thanks and sat down. "Well, I just couldn't sleep in, the sunrise was just beautiful."

He smiled at me in agreement. "You're right." And I couldn't help but smile back.

Soon, Claire emerged from the kitchen holding a plate full of berries and a pitcher of milk.

"Oh Lumina!" she said in a surprised tone, "Good morning. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Thank you Claire, I would love to." I said, she put down the berries and milk and headed back to the kitchen.

While I was waiting for Claire to return and Gray was feeding the dog I noticed there was something missing. Like a puzzle piece that I felt was not there and the picture just wouldn't be complete.

But then, I heard a creak from a door in front of me. _Of course! Violet!_

And there she was, rubbing her eye wearing white pajamas with teddy bears on them. She looked up and smiled.

"Morning." She said sleepily.

"Morning honey." Said Gray.

She raced towards Gray, Gray wrapped her in his arms and kissed her gently on the head. Later she turned to me and smiled.

"Morning aunt Lumina!"

"Good morning Vie."

"Vie, sweetie, why don't you take a seat?" said Gray gesturing the chair next to him.

"No thanks dad. I think I'm going to help mom in the kitchen."

"That won't be necessary Vie." Said Claire as she emerged once again from the kitchen with a plate full of pancakes and sat down.

If you listened really carefully to that little girl's murmurs you can hear faint words such as 'I should have waken up earlier!'

"Aww mom, I really wanted to make breakfast with you today." She said pouting her lip.

Claire smirked at her daughter and patted her on the head, "Nice try sweetie but this won't do anything. You're still picking the weeds today."

"Mom!" she squealed.

Gray chuckled and looked up, "Listen to your mother Vie. Now, take a seat."

Vie sighed and sat down, she was defeated. "I wish Rock never had a day off!"

"Sweetie, if Rock never had a day off he would never have great stories to tell you of his day." Contradicted Gray.

"Not to mention his big date with Lumina today." Claire smirked.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Did you just say I had a date with Rock?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lumina, Rock told me you and him were going out today, so I only presumed that—"

"Oh, no it's nothing Claire, it just completely crossed my mind." I said calmly, _I knew I forgot something!_

"OOOH! Aunt Lumina!" squealed Vie. "It's just as the Harvest Goddess predicted!"

"Really?!" I said in amazement, "She said so?"

"Mm-hmm!" she said confidently, "I remember her exact words, 'Those two are going on a date sooner than later I can feel it!'"

"Oh that Harvest Goddess!" exclaimed Gray, hugging Vie tightly by the waist, "What kind of thoughts is she giving you?! Talking about love and junk! You young lady are not allowed to get married until you're 32!"

"What?!" she squealed, Vie took it as more of a joke, "Daddy!"

"No, don't listen to your father, he's just being silly." Said Claire.

I looked at them, a small family living a simple life on a farm, but it seems, whatever the hardships (presuming there were any hardships) they seemed really happy. I've been dreaming of being in Claire's place for a long time, ever since Jack told me he loved me, I always imagine myself being the mistress of that farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley and to have a family and live happily ever after. But, now, this vacation has changed my mind quite a bit, I didn't realize, if I marry Jack that, there would be so much that I would have to sacrifice, my mansion, the easy life. And, if I do have a child, what if she (or he) won't want the farm, how are we supposed to live a good life style, because for sure, grandma would never support me if I married Jack. But then again, my grandma doesn't find anyone eligible to marry me at all. _Wait, why am I thinking of all of this now?! _

"Uhh… forgive me Claire, but did Rock mention any specific time that he would meet me, because he didn't tell me anything." I asked.

Claire rolled her eyes and giggled, "Oh that Rock! He told me he'll pick you up at 11, and steal you for the rest of the day."

"Well, it's only 8 right now Lumina, so you still have a few hours before you have to go." Said Gray, "Oh! It's already 8! I have to get going!"

Gray let go of Vie and stood up, stretched his arms the pecked Vie's cheek, "Be good to your mother." He whispered in her ear, Vie giggled and nodded.

"Yes daddy!" she said.

Claire looked at her husband questioningly but all Gray did was shrug it off and give a cheesy smile before pressing his lips against hers.

"I'll see you later family! I love you all!" he exclaimed before he took off and slammed the door.

"Now young lady, go on, get ready, we have to feed the animals." Said Claire as soon as the door slammed shut.

"Alright." She said plainly.

We heard the door to Vie's room close and a shower opening.

"She's going to take a while." Said Claire with a smile as she stood up and cleared the table, "That Violet, she takes after her father you know, but then again almost everything about her is quite the spitting image of her father."

"But then Claire, aren't you afraid that maybe she was too much like Gray, maybe she won't want the farm, she would go to being a blacksmith?" I said questioningly.

"Yeah. I thought about that before, being so much like Gray." She said, "But, it really doesn't matter to me, if she's happy then so am I."

"Claire, a blacksmith's income is not exactly high…"

"True. But neither is a farmer's."

"But when you're older, how is she supposed to support the lifestyle you have now? How is she supposed to make money to be able to pay for such a big land as this?! How is she—"

"The Harvest Goddess got to you didn't she?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I don't understand." _Here we go again with this Harvest Goddess junk!_

"Tell me Lumina, how old are you?"

"I'm 25."

"And Rock is 27... hmm…" she said pondering, "and how old is your boyfriend at present?"

"W-wait I don't recall telling you I had a boyfriend…" I said "…He's… 23…"

"Younger than you?"

"But age doesn't matter when you're in love right?"

"I completely agree, but… hmm… are the eldest girl in the valley?"

"Yes. With the exception to Flora, but she's already married, so I don't think that's counted." I said, "Claire, what does this have to do with anything? Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"This happened to me as well, but then of course I was younger than you… in fact I was only 21 when that Harvest Goddess got to me."

"Got to you?"

"The Harvest Goddess watches Mineral Town 24/7 and she pays very special attention to young couples."

"But what does that have to do with me?" I asked, "I'm not technically a villager here. I just came for the summer."

"But either way, you're here and so is Rock."

"Wait, what does Rock have to do with all of this?"

"Everything." She said plainly, "I know what you think of this town Lumina, I know what you see in this town. That was my first expression as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're impression of the town. That everyone's too happy to be real. There are no problems, there are no fights. It's a dream town where all who live here never wake up from. Am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, when you're a child that's true, when you're married, that's true also, but in the courting stage, you are forced to wake up from that happy dream. And who better to wake you but the Harvest Goddess. She woke me up and turned my world upside down."

"What—"

"Mom!—Springer is—" said Vie, peeking out of her door, "Oh, I'm sorry was I disturbing something?"

"Not at all sweetie, why don't you head out and start on the animals."

"Okay!" she said cheerfully, as she opened the door wide causing it to creek loudly. She walked out of the house with her backpack and Springer by her side. "I'll be in the barn mom!"

As soon as she exited Claire faced me once more and sighed, "Well, we don't have much time to discuss this anymore, I think it would be best if you headed to the Goddess Pond. You better hurry before Rock gets here."

I didn't object anymore so I slammed the door shut and walked towards the forest. From where I was standing I already hear the loud thundering of the water. I grabbed the first flower I saw and paced myself towards the Goddess Pond and threw the flower into the pond and closed my eyes. Soon, I heard a strange tinkling sound and a small chuckle, but I didn't open my eyes, I was too frightened.

"You can open you're eyes no sweetie." An angelic voice called and I immediately obeyed.

I opened my eyes, to see a lady, a beautiful, glowing lady standing on a small white cloud, her eyes were the color of the ocean and here long, aquamarine hair was tied up neatly into two balbs on her perfectly circular head. She gave me a smile in her very pleasant countenance.

"Hello." She said not breaking her smile. "Lumina."

"How'd you know my name?" I asked stiffly, my body still in shock.

"I know everyone's name. I have to watch out for everyone here."

I finally got a hold of myself, I clenched my fists and looked at her sternly. "What's going on?! Why am I all of a sudden thinking of different kind of strange things about commitment. What did you do?!"

"I'm helping you make your choice."

"That's very kind of you but, I think I've made my choice already."

"Oh really now?" she said to questioningly. "Then, let's play 20 questions shall we?"

"Fine…" I said, _nothing she says is going to change my mind about Jack!_

"Very well!" she said twirling around in her small white cloud. "Shall I begin?"

"Shoot!"

"Let's start with something simple, are you happy with your boyfriend's present income?"

"Yes. I have no trouble with it whatsoever."

"Alright, let's say that you are already married to Jack and you were to go bankrupt, what would you do?"

"I would tell Jack to look for a job."

"What if the income of the job he got was very low and could not support you?"

"Then I would be happy to whatever he brings home to the table."

"You wouldn't look for a job yourself?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Okay then… hmm… if Jack proposed to you with a red feather would you accept?"

_A red feather… why would he even dare to propose to me with a red feather?! _A red feather is just like the blue feather, but the message of the blue feather is love of choice, but a red feather means convenience. You married that person because of their wealth or something.

"Of course not, only an idiot would say yes to a red feather."

"Hmm… really now?" she bent down and got a small piece of her little cloud and threw it towards the waterfall and in a matter moments, the middle section of the waterfall became a projector, showing a delighted young lady, in a plain red miniskirt and a long sleeved cream white sweater with long curly hair and fair skin, and in front of her was a young man, black hair glasses, and a patched up lab coat, holding up a read feather.

I stared at the picture for a long moment, I actually focused more on the girl, she was so familiar, her eyes, the color of her fair, her facial expression, she reminded me so much of… well… me…

"Who's the girl in this picture?"

"Her name is… Sophia."

"Sophia? That was my mother's name."

"Yes. I know." She said quietly.

"So you mean that girl… was… my… mother…"

"Yes, and that man holding that red feather, was your father…" said she, "Robert, a poor, and poorly skilled doctor, but non the less, your mother fell in love with him. Even though the red feather, wasn't exactly what your mother expected, but yes, she had suspicion that Robert was only dating her because of her wealth, it didn't matter, she was in love, whatever the color of the feather. So now, do you consider your mother and idiot?"

"Of course not… she's my mother… she was the woman that gave me life."

"Which brings me back to my question, if Jack proposed to you with a red feather would you accept the way your mother did?"

"My answer is still no. I would never marry a man who only wants my money."

"Good choice, now you know why your grandmother is trying to train you well, so you won't make the wrong decisions."

I pondered on this for a second, the Harvest Goddess was right, I've always ranted that my grandmother is always so harsh to me, and now, I know why…

"Alright next question, if Rock were to propose to you with a blue feather, would you say yes?"

"Rock? What makes you think he would make an offer like that to me?"

"Because he almost did."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Rock were couple until you were 22 correct?"

"Yes and then he left and I started going out with Jack…"

"The reason why you two broke up was quite…"

"Yeah…"

"Lumina, can you do me a favor a look once again at the waterfall."

I looked towards the middle section of the waterfall once again, to see Rock running with a blue feather in his left hand. A broad smile in his face. Something I didn't see until yesterday.

"When was this taken?"

"Fall 11… 3 years ago."

"Fall 11… that's the day Rock and I…"

"Exactly why I said he _almost _proposed to you."

"No way…"

"LUMINA!" A faded voice called, Rock… _It's 11 already? _

"Well, looks like our time's up, come by tomorrow if you want to continue, oh and tell me how the date goes okay Lumina? Good bye!"

And just like that the Harvest Goddess disappeared.

"Lumina?"

I turned around to see Rock, "Rock." I said stiffly.

"There you are!" he said cheerfully, "C'mon! He have a lot of stuff to do today."

He held my hand tightly and soon intertwined my hand with his before yanking me towards town.

* * *

Yes! Chapter four is up! I. AM. SO. SO. SORRY! I know it took me so long to upload another chapter for this story. It's really hard to write for this story you know? But anyway... here it is! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Rock!" I yelped, "Rock, where are we going!?" Rock was still holding on to my hand tightly making sure I wouldn't let go.

"Just relax Lums, were almost there." His grip tightened and his pace was faster, I think he knew I was getting impatient, since I kept on scratching the piece of cloth that he wrapped around my eyes. I was actually pretty scared to put it on, who knows where that thing came from!

"Okay, you can take out the blindfold now." He told me when he paused in a middle section of the street, I unwrapped the cloth and pulled it down to my neck. I looked up to see, a tall building, it was wider than the other and it was much bigger than any other house in town. I remembered visiting this place when Rock and Vie gave me a tour but this place was kind of vague and I also remember that it was closed when we got here so we weren't able to visit the owners. "Welcome back to the Inn!"

"The Inn?" I asked, he nodded, grabbed my hand once again and dragged me into the double doors.

"Welcome!" a woman's voice called. I glanced around at the big, spacey room and then at the silhouette standing right in front of me. The woman was petite, she seemed the same age as Claire and Gray, she had long red hair that reached up to her waist and was tied up into one tight braid. Her eyes were a bright turquoise and she was wearing denim overalls over a checkered orange shirt.

"Afternoon Ann!" Rock said immediately, "Table for two."

"Right this way." She ushered us to a table in the middle of the empty Inn and gave us a menu each. "Hey, Rock, who's she?" I heard Ann mutter in Rock's ear.

"Oh right!" he exclaimed to himself, "You weren't here when we were touring her."

Ann looked at me with curiosity and then held her hand out, "Hi there. Nice to meet you I'm Ann."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Lumina."

"Oh! So you're Lumina! I've heard so much about you," she said turning her head to look at Rock and back at me, I could've sworn I saw Rock's cheeks turn pink for a second there. Oh well… "I believe you met my dad the other day." Ann continued, "Doug."

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed, just to be polite, I didn't really remember much of the people I met the other day. They all seemed the same, but I do remember coming to the Inn yesterday and meeting a tall, stout man, He has bright blue eyes and surprisingly red hair with a few streaks of gray. I even remember what he said to me.

'Sorry my daughter isn't here. She's elsewhere with my grandkid.'

"He was a funny man." I added.

"Well, I won't bother you two anymore. Go ahead and browse your menus I'll be back in five minutes."

I looked at my menu once again, everything sounded good but then I decided on the salad, since I didn't wanna abuse Rock's money.

"You found anything you like?" he asked me, his face still searching through the menu.

"I'll just have the salad."

"Okay, hmm, the chicken sounds good right now. You want any drinks?"

"No, water's fine."

"C'mon! You have never tasted one of Jenny's special pĩna colada!"

"Jenny? I thought her name was Ann?"

"Oh no, Jenny is Ann's daughter."

"Oh."

"I think we introduced you to her husband. Cliff, he was the one in the winery yesterday. The one with the loose raggedy clothes and the long hair that's tied up in a ponytail."

"Oh… him…"

And right on cue, Ann came back with a notepad and a pencil. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yup! Chicken for me, salad for her and two of your daughter's delicious pĩna coladas!"

"Will you being paying now, or later?"

"I think I better pay now before I order anything else." Rock, slips his hand into his pocket and searched around. "Uh oh…" I heard him say…

"Rock?" Ann looked at him with no surprise in her eyes. "You left your wallet again didn't you?"

"Uhh…" and then Rock put on his cheesy grin and looked at me. "Sorry about that Lumina, I'm just gonna run back home and… Ann can you…?"

"I'll hold the food." She said with a giggle.

"Stay here." He told me. But I involuntarily shook my head and stood up forcefully, and then I thought… _What the hell am I doing!? _

"I-it might be fun to go to your house."

He looked at me with concern, "Hey Lumina, are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just that you never went to my room when I lived with my mom. NEVER."

"Just because my grandmother didn't allow me to." I said, "But now that she's gone for a while I feel like doing things I never got to do." I was so proud and it felt exhilarating. I never stood up for myself like that, well not if you count my nasty breakup with Rock…

He smirked at me and grabbed my wrist. 'Well then, let's go!"

Apparently the small shack right next to that place where Rock bought the pizza in the beach, he has two roommates. Zack, a buff man with really small eyes, he works as the shipping guy and Won, he was Chinese I think. He's a buy and sell salesman. But, the weird thing is when I met Won, I had a weird feeling he was giving my body a look see and gave a strange look. After that I grasped Rock's shirt and blushed.

"Don't worry about Won," he whispered, "He's married."

That definitely made me feel better but I pity the poor girl who married him. I bet it was an arranged marriage.

Rock then led me to a small bed in the corner covered by a small, stout mahogany cabinet that held several books, two drawers and a small picture frame of a girl on it.

"Hey Rock!" Zack called, "You haven't paid for the rental yet."

"Oh yeah, sure." He opened one drawer in the corner and grabbed a battered out leather bag, and took out a bunch of coins, looked at me and said, "Just wait a sec ok Lums?"

I nodded at him as he left me. The contents of the cabinet fascinated me. But what I really wanted see more was the small picture frame, so when I thought he wasn't looking I grabbed the picture frame, it was a young girl, but it wasn't Violet, she was twenty at the most. She had black hair and gray eyes, her smile was pleasant but weak, she had pale skin and her cheek bones were dominant. Then, I heard a thump then I looked back if Rock was still talking to Zack and luckily he was, but then I accidentally dropped the frame and the fell out.

"Shoot!" I murmured, I knelt down and to get the picture until I noticed that there was small writing in the back of the letter, I looked back once again to Rock who was still arguing with Zack before I scanned what it said in the back, and as soon as I did I was speechless.

"That's Janine," I turned around to see Rock, he held his hand out at her and she handed him the picture, and sat up in the bed, "she's the girl I took care of before Violet."

I stared at him as he caressed the face in the picture, "Why did you leave her?"

He chuckled softly and smiled at me, "When I left the valley, I didn't exactly plan to be a baby sitter, it just happened."

I nodded confused, he went down to grab the frame I dropped and he slid the picture back in. "Janine comes from a rich family in the Island of Jurong. I believe your grandmother knows them. She visited their mansion once."

"Really?" I said, confused, "I never heard of them…"

"Well, Janine was a really sickly kid. She was never allowed to go out much. I mean when I met her, she already suffering from cancer."

"Oh that's so sad." I hesitated but took a deep breath and ask anyway, "What happened to her?"

Rock looked up and smiled at me, "She died." He said, "About a year ago."

"Oh Rock. I'm so sorry." I said, I could empathize, I lost some people my self…

"No. It's okay."

"Is that why you became a baby sitter?" I asked, "because of what happened to Janine?"

"Partially." He said, "At first I wasn't technically a baby sitter to Janine, since I did it for free."

"But then?"

"Then, I ran out of money so I left for a while, until Janine's parents offered my a pretty big amount of cash for taking care of her."

"Oh…"

"Eventually she died. And I left for Mineral Town. And when I saw Violet. It reminded me of what Janine wanted."

"Why? What did she want?"

"She wanted to run, to laugh, to play with other kids."

"Oh." When Rock told me that, that dream the little girl was talking about. It kind of reminded me of myself. What I always wanted growing up. To be free, now, that I met the Harvest Goddess I know that we are not _completely _free. Of course we can make our own decisions, but things happened for a reason.

"Well, were wasting daylight here. C'mon our food's waiting for us." He said as he stood up from his bed and stretched his arms. "I just need to put this in the drawer." Referring to the picture.

As he opened the second drawer, something caught my eye, it was a beaten up blue feather. As fast as I could I check the markings on the feather.

Hundreds of blue feathers are given out every year and so they put special markings on the feathers so they could tell what year it was bought. And judging by the markings of the feather it was of three years ago…

_He kept it._

"Well, now that that's settled," he said as he closed the drawer. "Let's go. Food's waiting for us."

* * *

Rascal's back with a brand new chapter! Sorry it took so long to put this up. But with school and everything. I didn't have a lot of chances to write. Well now school is over and I can focus on my stories again! ENJOY!

~rascal


	7. Chapter Six

A/N:I'm so so SO sorry that it took forever for me to post it up! :(( I feel terrible, but for some reason I just such a hard time in writing this story :| But at least I got it done just in time for the fact that I've been writing this story for one year now! \:D/ Wow... I'm so slow man... I year and only six chapters. Well, I hope you enjoy anyway :D

* * *

Chapter Six

I woke up in a cold sweat that morning. Tossing and turning all night about the pieces that I was able to learn about Rock's past. It confused me why I was so interested in learning it and yet, I was really fascinated on his life after our terrible break up.

I've never really spoken about that situation to anyone. The only people who really know the whole story are Rock and I. We never explained in full detail what it was all about. But now when I think about it. That day three years ago, I think of almost having everything I've always wanted but then flushing it down the toilet all because I went to offer Jack free turnip seeds. The memory is still vividly imprinted in my mind.

_3 years ago…_

"Lumina, I was thinking…" Rowena started, her face still focused on her bread and jam in front of her in the breakfast table.

"Yes grandmother?" I replied, my tone filled with excitement for Rock and I were going out again and he promised something incredible was going to happened today. But then of course I was more naïve then, I didn't expect anything like a proposal.

"Why don't you pay that new farmer a visit?"

"Why grandmother?" I asked my face overflowing with confusion, I didn't want anything to do with that new farmer, and besides what would I say?

"Because he offered us some of his newly sprouted lilies I think you should return the favor."

"But grandmother Rock and I—"

"Oh come now child, it will only be for a while, just say hi to the boy and offer any help he would need from us."

"Alright grandmother." I said with a sigh. I stood up and was just about to head out the door, when…

"Lumina," my grandmother called.

"Yes grandmother?"

"Offer him some of those turnip seeds Rock gave us. They're completely useless here."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a couple of bags of seeds and headed out the door. As I was climbing down the stairs on my way to the farmer's place I looked at the seeds and smiled. Rock gave us these as a peace offering, my grandmother never really approved of Rock but I was still allowed to see him under certain circumstances.

_I'm sure Rock won't mind, _I thought, _they are just seeds _

I walked up to the farm to see the new guy, Jack he was still new then, very young too. I was 22 and he was only 20. Jack was squatting in the middle of the field watering the plants. I stared at him for a while as if he was a new species. Which he technically was. I don't even remember the last time that someone new moved into the valley.

From where I was standing all I could see was Jack's backside until I heard the dog barking and then Jack suddenly turned to my direction. This was the first time I ever saw his face. It had a baby face sort of look and his big blue eyes looked at me with either awe or confusion and his mouth curved into a little smile. I had to confess, Jack was actually kind of cute, But not as cute as Rock in my opinion.

"Good morning miss." He said to me in a cheerful manner and waving to me.

"Good morning." I said just as cheerful. "I'm Lumina, I live in the mansion across the valley." As soon as I finished I held my hand out for him to shake.

He walked towards me, took my hand and shook it. "Jack's the name. Welcome to my humble home."

I smiled weakly and we were silent for a moment until I remembered about the seeds. I grabbed them and held them out in front of him.

"What's this?" he looked questioningly at the small bag, "Turnip seeds?"

"Yes. These are your welcome presents from my grandmother and I."

"Wow. Thanks." He said grabbing the bags in my hand. Suddenly I felt a strange impulse. It was as if I didn't want to let the seeds go, and I didn't know if it was because it was a gift from Rock or they've just been in the house for so long that I was so used to seeing it there.

"Well, I better get going. I won't disturb you anymore. Goodbye Jack."

And as I was just about to turn around and start walking. Until I heard a loud sound coming from the stall in the corner, a thud and then a faint gallop.

"What's that?"

"Oh it's my horse. Why?"

"I've always wanted to see a horse."

"Well, today's your lucky day. C'mon."

"No, I couldn't…"

"C'mon Lumina, he's quite the beauty."

"Alright."

Jack pulled the stall door so I could enter. Inside, I saw a beautiful, majestic Arabian horse with thick chocolate brown fur and just a small white diamond shaped path on the top of his forehead.

"Wow…" I said silently, "What's his name?"

"Medallion."

"Beautiful boy."

"Can I—" I looked at him my hand slightly held in the air as a gesture that I wanted to touch him.

"Sure." He said cheerfully.

I held my hand closer to the beautiful Arabian and soon my hand felt the smooth fur. He was a very tame creature, staying as still as he could while I was petting him.

"You wanna ride him?" Jack interrupted. "No charge."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Medallion's been looking for an extra rider for quite a while."

"Sure."

"Awesome. Let me set him up first. Why don't you wait outside."

"Okay."

I exited the horse stall and felt the cool breeze of fall coming in. _Jack's a nice guy. _I thought, my thoughts turning into a blank slate as I waited outside the stall, ecstatic to get on that beautiful creature.

I creak came from the stall and I tuned around to see Jack, holding Medallion by the reigns, he was all saddled up and neighing enthusiastically at me. Jack handed me the reigns and as I put one foot unto the footstep of the saddle of the horse, it wasn't easy though, seeing I was in a dress and Medallion was a very huge horse. Jack apparently saw that and then grabbed me by the torso, supporting up to the horse. Honestly, when Jack grasped me at my torso, my cheeks were burning. I don't know if it's because he helped me out or I was embarrassed because he wasn't Rock, but when his grip held on tighter I hastened myself feeling uncomfortable, my cheeks turning a deep scarlet.

"Thanks." I said as I was on the saddle.

"No problem." He told me, a grin coming from his mouth.

Silence.

"So… uh… ready to try it out?"

I nodded looking away from him, not wanting him to see my face so flushed. "Mhm."

"Okay then," Jack said, clearing his throat. "I'll guide you through it." He pulled on the strings and of we went. At first we started slowly but then, the pace went a little faster until Medallion started trotting. And soon, when Jack thought I could handle it, he let go and left me to handle the horse myself. I felt like a little kid in a petting zoo. So feeble and carefree.

"ALIRIGHT LUMINA!" Jack called, I giggled and we went on for about ten minutes.

"Lumina!" I turned my head away from the path and there I saw Rock, a few feet behind Jack, I had completely forgot about my date with Rock, once I was on the horse. Rock rushed over to the horse and Medallion panicked, causing him to buck and for me to fall. But at least I fell bottom first.

"Ow…ugh…"

"What in the world were you thinking?!" Jack, shouted at Rock. Getting closer to Medallion to calm him down.

"What was _I _doing?! What the hell were _you _doing?!" Rock shouted back, this horse isn't trained enough, if I didn't interrupt, Lumina would've sprained her leg!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Jack said, "Medallion here is perfectly trained."

"Yeah, right." Said Rock, "Admit it. This thing still needs practice. It was limping a while ago. I'm telling you, if it tripped on that rock. Things wouldn't have been pretty."

"Over my dead body!"

"ADMIT IT!"

I was finally fed up, I stood from the ground and got in the middle of the two. "That's enough guys!"

They looked down at me and turned their heads away.

"I'm safe, Medallion's safe. Rock, don't worry about me, and Jack, relax. Let's go Rock."

I grabbed Rock by the arm and tugged on his shirt soon we were out of the farm and in the middle of the road.

"What were you doing there anyway?" asked Rock, who was still trying to cool down.

"Nothing!" I said, "I just went there because grandma wanted me to give the turnip seeds you gave us to him."

"What!?"

"What's wrong?"

"You gave away the turnip seeds I gave you!"

"So what!? They were _just_ seeds!"

The moment I said that Rock turned away and started to walk.

"Rock!" I cried, "Don't go!"

"It's over Lumina!"

"What!?"

"It's over!"

And without another word Rock, walked on. I spent the rest of the night, just crying and crying. I couldn't believe the Rock broke up with me. I mean, what did I do wrong? I would never understand. I mean, Rock knew I didn't garden, I don't get it.

The next day, I returned to Jack's farm to apologize for yesterday's quarrel.

"It's no problem Lumina, I know that Rock was just watching out for ya. I mean, you are his girlfriend and all."

"Yeah…"

"I'll tell you what, take this to Rock, as a peace offering."

He grabbed my hand and gave me two sparkling huge diamonds.

"Wow. These must've taken hours to find!"

Jack, scratched his head and smiled, "In all honesty, I didn't dig 'em up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I found them in the bag of seeds you gave me."

My eyes widened then it hit me. This was why Rock was furious. Maybe I still had time to make it up to him. So I ran, I ran as quickly as I could to the inn. But when I got there, Ruby told me that Rock left early that morning.

I hadn't seen him since. Well, until I got to Mineral town that is.

I hopped out of bed, got some clean clothes, and ran outside. I grabbed the first flower I could find and as soon as I got to the Goddess Pond, I threw it in.

I bright ball of light showed it was the Harvest Goddess once again floating on her little white cloud.

"Ah, Lumina." The Harvest Goddess said once she spotted me.

"I'm sorry if I came early."

"Nonsense." She said, "So, how did it go yesterday?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Well, from what I saw, you were in for a bumpy start and then you went to Rock's home. Not the brightest idea my dear."

"What's wrong with going there?"

"Janine."

"What about Janine?"

"Rock didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"About Janine."

"What about Janine?!" I exclaimed, "All I know about her is that, Rock took care of her and then she died!"

"Well, yes that's all true but there was more…"

"There's always more with Rock…"

"You recall the blue feather you saw yesterday?"

"Yes?"

"Like I told you it was meant for you. But… Rock almost found another use for it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Blue feathers were only meant to be used once, not twice."

Then, it hit me. I couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm afraid so."

But, in all honesty, I couldn't be mad at Rock, I broke his heart, I'm sure all he wanted was another chance with someone else.

"Rock didn't he would fall in love with her."

I snorted and wiped my eyes, I didn't realize that I was crying. I didn't even know why I was crying. I guess because it hurt that I wasn't the only girl in his life. That I wasn't the only girl he wanted to spend his life with.

"If you remember the letter in the back of the photograph."

"It's really vague."

Once I said that the Harvest Goddess bent down and got a small piece of her already tiny cloud and soon the midsection of the waterfall turned into a familiar projection the message written on the back of the picture. The words were a little hard to read but what caught my eye was the later part of the message.

_And once again, about your offer, you know from the bottom of my heart I wanted to say yes. But I just didn't want you to get hurt. I love you Rock and that's the reason I said no. There will many women who can give you a better life and a lot more time then I could ever give you. _

Janine was smart to have wanted to say yes, while I was dumb. I was incredibly stupid for the choices I made and I wish that I could turn back time and change it all.

"I don't know what to do…"

"You don't have to do anything my dear, just tell me how you feel."

"I feel like an idiot. For letting go of Rock just like that, for thinking a prince in shining armor will just save me. For not telling Rock I love him…"

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Go to Rock, to tell him everything."

"That's it now go." And in that moment the Harvest disappeared, I turned around and when I was just about to race back to the farm a tall figure stood in front of me.

Rock.

* * *

A/N: That's it from me right now guys! I hope you liked it! :D Thanks so much to those readers who still patiently wait for very slow me to upload a chapter. Reviews are always appreciated :) and it might take a lot longer to make the other chapters now because school's already started for me :| Oh well... what can I do? :-? But I PROMISE I'll find a way to write more. Well, this is rascal signing out! See ya in the next chap!

~1215rascal


	8. Chapter Seven

:D :D :D You all probably want to kill me by now or maybe you all thought that this story was dead... I know your so sick of all my excuses and stuff so all I'm gonna say is that I HATE culture shock year! :| Freshman year wasn't the best year for me and I'm sorry I know I promised that I would try to write but my teachers just wouldn't allow me to :( SORRY SORRY SORRY! Well, I hope this will make it up to all of you.

* * *

Chapter Seven

The figure inched closer into the sunlight and his deep blue cap was more noticeable and so with his cobalt blue eyes.

"Gray?" I said.

"Hi Lumina." He said nervously. Obviously guilty about overhearing my conversation with the harvest goddess, he started rubbing his neck.

"What did you hear Gray?" The Harvest Goddess started.

"I don't need to answer that ma'am. You already know the answer."

"True. But Lumina does not."

"Right." He turned towards me and forced a smile, "Enough." He said simply.

"Lumina," he continued. "If you really love him, just go for it."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said, thinking about my grandmother.

"Your grandmother," The harvest Goddess interrupted, "Will be happy as long as you're happy."

"I… I don't think so… she has so many expectations for me."

"Very familiar this scene, isn't it Gray?" The Harvest Goddess said. Whose mouth was gaped.

He was speechless, just looking at me like I was a wild bull. "Gray? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said and then looked up at the Harvest Goddess who only nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said rushing back to the farm, I turned around to the Harvest Goddess and all she did was smile.

A few minutes later, Gray returned with Claire have the same expression on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked the Harvest Goddess.

"I never got the chance to tell you about Gray and I." Said Claire. "I think it's time you did."

Claire picked a flower from the ground and kissed it, she handed it to Gray who kissed it as well and handed it to the Harvest Goddess who once again reached for a piece of her cloud, she wrapped the flower into the cloud and threw it into the waterfall.

And a memory was seen…

* * *

12 years ago…

Claire was walking into the blacksmith's hoping to get a little help with her sickle.

"Hello?" she said nervously, it was her first time in the blacksmiths and she didn't know who worked there.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and out appeared Gray covered in coal and ash.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Are you the blacksmith?" she asked nervously."

"Nope, I'm a trainee, the blacksmith Saibara is out right now."

"Oh ok, I'll just come back later. Thanks." But as Claire was about to turn the doorknob,

"Wait!" he said, "You can give me your order and I'll just give it to him later."

"No it's fine, I can comeback another time."

"Seriously. You can trust me with it, please, my grandfather's going to kill me if he knew I just ignored a customer." He said.

"Um, alright then." She walked towards him and handed him the hammer.

"Ok, name please."

"Claire."

"Nice to meet you Claire the name's Gray."

"Hi." She said rubbing the back of her neck. _He's cute _

"Are you the new girl that lives in the farm?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, welcome to the boonies."

"Thanks…"

"So do you have the ore?"

"Yeahp!" she said grabbing a bronze ore from her backpack."

"Ok, upgrade to bronze. It'll be done by next week."

"Alright. Will I pick it up?"

"No we'll deliver it."

"Ok, bye!" She said, rapidly walking towards the door and leaving.

Gray stared the door hanging open he smirked at himself and held the sickle in his hands. _She's cute._

A few days later, Gray was sitting in the storage sorting out the other orders when he heard the door creak.

"Gray!" Saibara, Gray's grandfather called from the doorway.

"Yeah grandpa?" he said coolly.

"I need you to deliver this sickle to Claire, and while you're at it get some ores."

Gray stood from his spot on the floor, grabbed the sickle from Saibara's hands and walked out of the blacksmith's shop, he headed down to the farm and knocked on the door of the small house. He stood there for several minutes before realizing that she probably was busy working. Then he suddenly heard the clanging of a bell, he turned to see Claire, her hair bright blond hair had hay in it, her blue overalls beat and covered in mud and her face tired.

"Claire!" Gray yelled from his position in front of the house.

Claire turned to see Gray standing with her sickle in his hands. Their eyes met and for a moment they couldn't say a thing to each other.

"Oh! Uhh… Gray. Hi." She said nervously and looked away.

"Uh, yeah, hey." He said moving towards her and handing her the sickle. "Your sickle is done."

"Thanks." She said getting the sickle from him and putting it in her tool box.

"Sure thing." He said, "Well, I better get going, I still have errands to run for my grandpa."

"Oh okay, I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah, see ya!" he said not looking at her and heading straight to the mines.

Gray was standing there a hammer in his hand and sweat dripping all over his head, he'd been there for over an hour with very little luck, at the moment he had only found about five ores and majority were bronze, he knew his grandfather would be looking more for the gold or the mystrile and so he stayed and looked. He hit another rock with his hammer finally happy to find a small piece of gold hanging there. He picked it up and put it with the rest of the ores and hammered on the rock some more until the gold ore was completely visible. He felt great pride for he knew he was in the right track and continue to hit the rest of the rocks.

"Gray?" a voice called from behind him, the sweet sound of the voice was very familiar and so he turned to see Claire, a hammer in her hand and a mystrile in the other.

"Oh Claire, hey."

"Hi." She said, "I thought you said you had to run errands."

"I am. My grandpa told me to get some ores."

"Oh, let me help you." She said, striking her hammer on a rock.

"No need Claire I can get them myself. And besides don't you need the ores to ship?"

"Yeah, but I'm good with the stuff I shipped today."

"But it's always good to earn the extra money."

"Gray I insist."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." She said grabbing a ponytail from her backpack, putting her hair back and smiling.

Gray couldn't help but smile back, she looked different when her hair was pulled back. _Still cute though _

They spent about two hours in the mines looking for ores that he needed, but even though it was hard work, it was so hot and the mine wasn't really cooperating with him, Gray felt grateful of his time in the mine, because he spent it with Claire.

This is when Gray started to develop a crush on Claire. But he was convinced that Claire didn't like him the same way. But for some strange reason he didn't want to give up on him. He wanted to court her. He felt weird, as if, some one just struck him with a hammer and woke him up from the huge mistake he was making.

The past year Gray was courting the town librarian, Mary. Mary was nice and the only reason Gray bothered to court her was because they always spend time in the library together and he really loved books. They kind of became best friends until Ann told Gray that Mary had a crush on him. And thought he might take on chance on her but it wasn't going so well, he just didn't feel the same love Mary felt, Mary was in love with him while he only felt brotherly love.

"Is that enough?" Claire said wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

Gray snapped out of his thought and shook his head, "Yeah, I think that's enough. Thanks Claire."

"No problem." Claire said not looking at his eyes. "Well, I think I better be going. I still have to bring the animal's in and everything."

"Yeah sure thing." Gray said rubbing the back of his neck. "I better get back to my grandpa."

"Bye!" she said and ran out of the mines just like she did the other day in the blacksmith's.

Gray knocked on the blacksmith's door to see Saibara looking straight at him with a stern look.

"Where have you been all day?" said Saibara his arms crossed.

"Getting these ores." He said putting down the basket full of ores infront of him hoping he will let the 3 hours he was gone slide."

"Just getting these ores?" he said suspiciously, "I don't think so."

"What are you trying to say grandpa?"

"I went to the Inn earlier and Cliff told me that he spotted you and Claire together in the mine."

_Oh no… _

"Is that true?"

"Yes, but—"

"Gray, I thought I told you to focus on your responsibilities."

"I am!"

"And yet you were flirting with that farmer!"

"I wasn't flirting with her!" he shot back, "She was helping get these ores!"

"Gray, the past year I let you do whatever you like, go home early, leave the work to me, courting Mary. But I can't have you doing that anymore you are nearly at the age of marriage and you must learn to take matters into your own hands and learn to work harder. Especially if you want to marry Mary. She has no salary! All the money will have to come from you."

"But—"

"And that's another thing! What are you doing with the farmer? Don't tell me you are thinking of courting her?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I will forbid you from seeing her."

"Why?!"

"Because you have already started courting Mary!" he shouted at Gray, "You cannot just quit on something you have already started!"

"It's not like we're getting married grandpa." Said Gray "I'm not deciding on anything yet."

"You must stop acting like a child Gray! If your parents knew you were frolicking around like this and not being committed…"

"Don't bring my parents into this grandpa!" shouted Gray.

"It's the only way to make you listen to practical reasoning." Said Saibara, "Your father made practical choices, unlike yourself he thought straight!"

"But that's the thing. I'm not my father! I'm sorry if I'm not the grandson you always wanted and I'm sorry if I'm not the spitting image of my father but you'll just have to accept that." Said Gray exasperated, he threw down the hammer on the floor and slammed the door.

He returned to the Inn flustered, he didn't know what to think or what to say to anybody especially to himself. Luckily Cliff was downstairs chatting with Ann when he got to the bedroom.

He took deep breaths and stared at himself in the mirror, his already pale skin was flushed and his eyes about to shoot bullets of tears.

What his grandfather said really hurt him and he knew that what he said to his grandfather hurt as well but he just couldn't help it. All his years his grandfather kept bringing him down, kept on telling him that he had to strive harder and sometimes he felt that his grandfather was more of bringing him down then helping him up. But he let it go. But that very moment he just couldn't hold it anymore. He just had to say it.

He knew, he knew very well, that his grandfather loved his father because he was exactly what he wanted and he knew that his grandfather expected the same from him. But he just wasn't good enough.

But it seemed clear that he made a decision tonight. He would follow what he thought was right. And his grandfather did open his eyes to something else. He did fall in love with Claire even if he didn't know it.

He closed his eyes took a deep breath, fixed his hat and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"I don't get it." I said to Gray and Claire, "What happened next?"

"Well, it was Spring 14 the next day, so Gray made me cookies and asked me out on our first date and everything else just fell into place." Said Claire.

"What happened to Mary? Saibara?" I said as I looked at Gray.

"Mary married someone else while my grandfather, a little after my first date with Claire he confronted me. After that fight we didn't speak for several days and when we finally did, he apologized to me and said the Claire and I made a cute couple."

"So what are you trying to teach me here?" I looked at the Harvest Goddess. "I don't see what this has to do with my problem."

"On the contrary," the Harvest Goddess said, "it has everything to do with your problem."

"I overcame my grandfather." Said Gray "And I always thought that was impossible until I found something I was lacking in the past."

"What was that?"

"Love." Said the Harvest Goddess, "And if you believe you have found it with Rock than nothing can stop you. Not even your grandmother."

"So you're saying that I couldn't overcome my grandmother when I was with Jack because I didn't really love him?"

The Harvest Goddess nodded, "It was only an illusion, real love is _completely_ different."

"I know that now."

"Do you really Lumina?" asked the Harvest Goddess.

I paused for a moment and I said aloud;

"Rock and I were together in Forget-Me-Not Valley I felt happiness pervade the air and I was so oblivious to what my grandmother was saying and here in Mineral Town I find my self oblivious to everything but Rock. Rock was all I thought about and a strange sensation always came over me when I was with him."

"Is this love?" I looked at Claire and Gray. Gray wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulder and they just smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" said the Harvest Goddess.

"As I'll ever be." I said to her.

"Then go…"

"Wait!" I said before she disappeared into the fountain.

"How come I can see you but Rock can't?"

The Harvest Goddess smiled at me, "Because you believe in me."

I smiled back and ran out.

* * *

Yeah I know it's a filler chapter I'm sorry but I just thought that it was finally time to actually tell the story of Claire and Gray, well atleast a small part of it :) and next chapter Lumina's confession! :O and I hope a little more too. Let's hope that my creativity level won't go down to zero anymore this summer :))

R&R PLEASE :D ~rascal ;)


End file.
